MUST PROTECT
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: When Yuno is suddenly turned into a little kid, Asta has to look after him. There's just one small problem; Yuno as a kid is really cute. Can Asta keep his sanity and Yuno safe from the kidnapping wizard group?
1. Chapter 1 Dreams and nightmares

**MUST PROTECT**

 **Black clover, what's not to love about it? Well I guess a certain protagonist screaming could be less.**

 **So did you ever watch a show and you thought "Wow these characters have such a healthy relationship" in a non-ship way, but then something inside of you is like "Let's ship that" and you realized you fucked up? Yeah that's what happened.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1. Dreams and nightmares

When Asta opened his eyes, he became uncertain of where he was. He was sitting in a big, especially for him, comfortable chair. In front of him was an identical chair which was also empty and between the two chairs was a table. On the table stood a teapot, teacups and a tray filled with sweets. To his right was a mirror floating in the air.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?" was the first thing he yelled. Looking around seeing he and this fancy furniture was placed in the middle of a big, empty grass field. "I just came back from a mission and went straight to bed" the Black Bull member recalled. "So this must be a dream right?", "Well this is your dreamscape to be exact" a voice suddenly said.

Asta turned his attention in front of him and saw that a young lady was suddenly sitting in the once empty chair. She was wearing a mask that only covered the top half of her face. "Who are you?" the young magic knight asked out loud. "Someone who is pissed at her colleagues for calling me a slacker" the woman said a bit mad. "'You're magic only works when somebody asleep', 'It isn't useful at all'. They drive me crazy with their complains" she angrily took a bite out one of the sweets. "I-I see. They really sound mean" Asta answered, wondering if he only was here to hear the female in front of him complain.

"They are" the woman continued, "So I made a bet with them. If one of them can secure this weeks target, they will get a dream which will create a new spell for them. But if they fail, they must stop saying those awful things". "That's fine and all, but why are you telling me all this?" Asta asked, "Not to mention in my dream". "Oh that's easy" the woman said, "You see this time we're giving the target a guardian".

"So me?" the Black Bull member realized, "but do I even know who or what I am supposed to be protecting?". "You should. You're in love with him right?" the female wizard questioned, pointing at the floating mirror. Instead of seeing his own reflection he saw that it was the sleeping face of his own rival. "Y-YUNO IS JUST MY RIVAL" Asta yelled standing up, slamming his hands on the table, trying to deny his crush on the raven black haired teen.

"Well whatever, I guess" the masked woman also stood up. "You better wake up and protect him". As she said that, the surrounding suddenly changed. The furniture was gone and the Black Bull member was floating high above a big version of the mirror, with the reflective side up. As he looked down he could see his rival started to shine brightly.

"Good luck" the female magician waved at Asta before falling towards the mirror. As she fell she turned into a shadow, which turned into five shadow like hands upon entering the mirror. Looming over the light, which got smaller when the darkness came closer. Feeling afraid of what might happen to his rival, the silver haired teen dove to the mirror while extending his hand. "YUNO", but as soon as he touched the glass, everything **Shattered**.

The young teen woke up in a cold sweat, panting, unable to control his breathing. Looking around him and realizing he was in his own room calmed him down. "J-just a dream" he said, but then he remembered what the masked female in his dream said. " _Maybe is should pay Yuno a visit, just to make sure that dream was nothing_ " the boy thought to himself.

* * *

"Mimosa what are you doing?" Klaus asked his fellow royal. "I'm sure it's nothing serious" she responded, "but Yuno hasn't come out of his room since yesterday". "Honestly he's a member of the Golden Dawn" The wizard complained, "I'll get him out of bed". "But what if he's in middle of changing" the plant magic user said with her cheeks flushed red.

Before Klaus could comment on that remark, the duo heard a loud noise coming from behind the door in front of them. Both worried, they immediately opened the door, becoming quite surprised with the sight they saw. "EH? Yuno!"

Meanwhile just outside the Golden Dawn's base

"Thanks for the shortcut Finral-senpai" Asta thanked the spatial magic user. "No problem, I always wanted to see what beautiful ladies there were in the golden dawn" he answered, closing the portal he created. "Still this place is totally different from our base" the younger male said, looking around. "Yeah, it's li-" the older one was interrupted when the door swung open.

Quickly turning their heads, the duo saw it was Klaus. "Ah Asta-kun just the person I needed" he said, throwing the small Black Bull member around his shoulder and ran off to god knows where. "HEY FOUR EYES-SENPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the teen yelled. "Wait for me" Finral ran after them.

"We're here" Klaus said, putting Asta down in front of Yuno's room. "So what's going on?" the Black Bull member asked, watching his fellow squad member who was trying to catch his breath. "I'm afraid Yuno-kun has been cursed" the golden dawn member explained. "WHAT" the silver haired teen reacted, starting to feel very afraid.

Not waiting for the full explanation Asta entered the room. "YUNO" he yelled, but his worried look turned into a confused one when he saw the next sight. To his left he saw Mimosa on her knees, saying nice things like 'It's okay, don't be afraid', while to his right he saw a little kid hiding behind a bed post. A kid who was holding a four-leaf clover grimoire tight to his small chest, trying to hold back tears.

"Y-YUNO!?" the anti-magic user yelled, instantly recognizing his rival. "We found him like this" Klaus started to explain, "but we have no idea what exactly happened to him. Our captain has contacted the Magic Emperor for a meeting, but he doesn't remember us at all". "We tried all sorts of things but he just doesn't trust us" the female Golden Dawn member added. "We were kind of hoping he might recognize you Asta and that you could tell him he could trust us".

After hearing the explanation and request, the silver haired boy calmed down. "I got it, that might just work". He walked closer to his small rival and crouched down, smiling gently. "A-are you r-really Asta?" the young Yuno asked. Looking suspiciously at the teen, but he had a lot more relaxed posture.

"Yeah, it's really me Yuno" Asta grinned, "T-then what is your magic?" the small raven haired boy tested. "My magic is never giving up" the anit-magic user said proudly. Now completely convinced it was Asta, Yuno came out of hiding an ran towards his rival. Opening his arms, the Black Bull member hugged the small boy.

Yuno burrowed his face in the teens shoulder and started crying. "Hey it's okay, don't cry" Asta lifted the young boy in his arms, as he stood up. "You did great by being so brave until I arrived" he complemented, rubbing his rivals back for comfort. "R-really?" the little golden dawn member looked at Asta. "Yeah" the teen smiled back.

"Wow, you're really good with kids" the spatial magic user said surprised. "Well I did have to look after the other kids back at the church" Asta explained. "At least now we can go to Magic Emperor" Klaus said relieved. "Indeed" Mimosa stood up, "We better get going or else will be late". "Please allow me" Finral said, taking a cool pose. Trying to impress the female magic knight.

* * *

"Mmmm" Julius thought, looking at the small magic knight in Asta's arms. "Unfortunately I have to say that this is a form of time magic" he concluded with a sigh. "What does he mean 'Unfortunately'?" the older Black Bull member whispered to the Golden Dawn Members. "I don't know" the steel magic user whispered back, "I know he is obsessed with magic, but I didn't think he would be disappointed". "He was super excited when we walked through the door" the plant magic user commented softly.

"This spell turns someone young so that their victims can't use magic at their full potential" the emperor started explaining. "Their mana is still there, they just can't use most of it if they wanted to. They do instinctively hold their grimoires close at all time. To put it simply, the caster of this spell turns their opponents into defenseless kids".

"So is it okay if I just use my sword to break the spell?" the silver haired teen asked. "I wouldn't recommend that" the Magic Emperor tone got serious. "I am afraid that once you nullify this spell, it will trigger a second one. This second one would let Yuno-kun age so rapidly that he be corpse in a few seconds". "EH!" Asta yelled in shock, "THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO".

"Either the person who cast it has to release both spells or we wait until Yuno here grows up again". "Well we can't wait for the second so we must find the first" Klaus reasoned. "Agreed, but do we even have any idea who can use time magic besides the Emperor?" Mimosa questioned. "That's true" the spatial magic user agreed, "Time magic is very rare".

"Hold on a sec" The younger Black Bull realized, "Last night I had this weird dream that someone told me Yuno would be in trouble". "Eh" everyone said. "Can you tell me more about this dream" Julius asked. So Asta told everything about his weird dream and the conversation he had with the masked women.

"I think I know who it might be" the Magic Emperor started, "But I need time and do some research to make sure. In the meantime you should all do your jobs as magic knights. As for Yuno-kun here, I think it's best that Asta looks after him for the time being" he ordered. " _Especially if that women in Asta dreams spoke the truth. Even more if she's part of that group_ " he thought to himself.

"Yes sir" all magic knights saluted. "Then we leave everything to you", "Bye bye Yuno-kun" Klaus and Mimosa bid farewell. "I'll send them back and inform captain Yami about this situation" Finral said to his kohai, "Meanwhile why don't you head into town. If Yuno is going to stay with us for a while he'll need some more stuff".

After agreeing on a meeting place Asta, together with a kid Yuno next to him, started walking towards city shopping center. "Aren't you happy you can stay with me?" he asked the smaller boy, "Yeah" Yuno smiled happily. "Say Asta can you tell me about your adventures as magic knight?" he asked, grabbing the older boys hand. However he was only able to hold one of Asta fingers.

The Black Bull member gulped, turning a bit red by how cute that was. "O-of course. I'll tell you all about them" he averted his gaze. " _Crap, I forgot how adorable Yuno was when we were little kids_ " he realized. "Asta?" the small raven haired boy wondered why the silver haired teen looked away, "Are you okay?". "I-I'M FINE DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" the teen quickly answered. " _How long can I survive this cuteness?"_.

* * *

 **To be fair, Yuno was really cute as a kid. Now don't go thinking this will go that route, you sick perverts. This purely going to be cuteness.**

 **Having that said; I hope you enjoyed and please review. Meanwhile I am going to question my life choices.**


	2. Chapter 2 Phantoms and ghosts

**MUST PROTECT**

 **Am I glad people find this adorable. Let's keep it that way! Oh but please know that some magic is completely fan made. Also minor spoiler if you don't read or are not caught up yet with the manga.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Phantoms and ghosts

"First let's get you some extra clothes" Asta decided, "and I guess a toothbrush". The duo walked down a busy street, holding hands. "Is that okay?" the young child asked concerned. "Don't we need a lot of money to do that?". The silver haired teen smiled back, "Don't worry. Yesterday I finished a mission and received a lot of reward money".

"I see" the small Yuno smiled, "You're amazing Asta". The black bull member could swear he saw sparkles in the boy's eyes. "Hehe this is nothing for a magic knight" he tried to sound confident as possible. Although in his mind he was, uhm, less strong; " _Fight against it. Fight against the cuteness_ ".

After a while of shopping they were almost done. Going to one more shop they noticed a familiar person. "Ah the nii-san from before" the small wizard pointed at Finral. Who was with a bunch of ladies trying to get a date. "Say Asta is that weird person you friend?" the black haired boy asked the teen. "Yes, that's Finral-senpai" the teen answered. "He can be a little weird, but he is a good person" he semi-praised his senior.

"Though sometimes he can be a bit of pain to deal with" he commented, as soon as he saw his friend falling to his knees after he got turned down by the ladies. "Finral-senpai are you okay" Asta asked, putting down the shopping bags to squat next to the spatial-magic user. "No I am not okay Asta-kun. My heart hurts" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Yuno shyly walked forward, while he held his grimoire with one arm he let go of Asta's hand to pet the older male's hair. "P-pain, pain fly away" he said. Finral looked up with a slight blush, " _Cute_ " he thought. By the way Asta's thoughts were something like this; " _Lucky Finra-senpai, I'm jealous, I also want Yuno to do that with me. No wait a sec. I shouldn't be thinking like that_ ".

"Say Finral-senpai why are you still flirting with those girls?" The silver haired teen asked. "Didn't you tell me you were in love wit-" "ASTA-KUN, DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD" the brunet quickly covered his kohai's mouth. "I told you that in secrecy, don't go saying that out loud in public. Also not in front of Yuno-kun!" he sternly told the teen. "What's flirting?" the small child asked innocently.

"S-something you don't need to know yet" Asta ruffled his rival's hair. "By the way, what did our captain say about the whole Yuno turning into a child situation?". "Oh yeah that" Finral stood up, "He said that Yuno-kun is completely your responsibility, but for safety he can stay at the base. He also said that for his safety there should at least be one other black bull member with you. "HARSH" the silvered haired teen yelled, "but at least he cares somewhat".

"So where you guys done shopping" the older male asked? "Almost, we got most of the stuff we need. I wanted to buy a few books for Yuno to read. Also I wanted to visit a shop that makes grimoire holders. It's not very practical if he has to keep carrying his in his arms". " _Even though it looks super cute_ " Asta thought to himself.

"That's indeed troublesome" Finral replied. "Luckily I know a good place where we can get both at the same time". "Really?" the anti-magic user asked. "Yeah just follow me" the senpai said, leading the way. So the trio went together. However none of them noticed a masked man following them.

* * *

"Uwhaaa" Yuno looked his eyes out. The young could not belief his eyes. The store that Finral brought them though was basically a library. Tons of shelf's with all kinds of books where put randomly in the store, it even had a second floor with even more books. There where books everywhere they looked. "Asta there are so many books here" he excitedly tugged at teen's clothes. "Yeah amazing right?" he smiled back.

"The grimoire carrier maker and shop owner is in the back" the spatial magic user explained. "He can make the perfect one for Yuno-kun in less than half an hour, but he has to feel the grimoire first". "That can be a problem" Asta scratched the back of his head, "I don't think Yuno wants to give anyone his grimoire".

"Asta can I look around?" the raven black haired boy asked. It was this sentence that gave Asta an idea. "Sure you can but you have to do two things first" he started to explain. "First you must give me the book your holding, I need to borrow it for a while". This made Yuno's smile disappear almost instantly. He held the book closer to his chest, and looked down.

" _The magic emperor was right he really doesn't want to give it away_ " Finral though to himself. "Don't worry I'll give it back, you can trust me" Asta reassured his tiny rival. "If you give it to me you can pick out any three books you like and I'll give you something nice as an extra". This seemed to somewhat relax the boy and he held out his grimoire. "Only because it's you Asta".

"Thank you" he accepted the book with great care. "Now the second thing is that you listen to Finral-senpai and make sure to stay at places where he can see you". "O-okay" Yuno said, slightly nervous. "Be good now okay?" the anti magic user ruffled his hair once again. "Then I'll ask if the shop owner for a carrier". "Got it, I'll keep an eye on Yuno-kun" Finral reassured the anti-magic user.

A few minutes later

The spatial-magic user and the little wizard had gone up to the second floor to look for books that Yuno could read. " _Even though I said that I have no clue what I should do!_ " the brunet internally freaked out. " _I mean sure I am an older brother, but I have never developed skills to look after a small child_ ".

Taking a big breathe he looked in the direction Yuno was. The black haired boy was excitedly looking up and down the bookcase. " _But, he sure is cute as a kid_ ". He then noticed that the boy was standing on his toes, presumably trying to reach a book. "Oh well I should at least try" making up his mind, he walked over to Yuno. Squatting down next to him he offered his help. "Which book do you want to get?"

A little startled by the older male, Yuno fidget a bit with his sleeve before giving an answer. "I-I w-want the one t-that says 'Little Red Riding Hood'" he pointed at the book on the top shelf, which was so high that you would need a ladder to reach it. "Okay, then let's do this", Finral opened a small portal to put his hand through, and grab the book. "Here" he handed the book over to the small child.

"Thank you. What kind of magic did you just use?" the black haired boy asked, having become really curios. "My magic his spatial magic. To put it simply I can control space to a certain extend" the magic knight explained. "So cool, you're magic is so cool Fin nii-san". The spatial-magic user could have sworn his heart skipped a beat once he heard that. "You want to go through it?".

* * *

"Looks like you guys get along just fine" Asta said, holding up the bags. When the owner was done with the carrier it was put into a bag and the silvered haired teen went to fetch the duo, only to be greeted by them when he walked to the staircase. When he was there he saw his little rival sitting on top of his senior shoulders. Who was holding the books they picked out. "Asta!" Yuno happily called out to him.

"Have you been good Yuno?" the anti-magic user asked the boy. "Yeah" the boy nodded. "He behaved just fine" Finral said, "We also paid for the books, so we can go back to the base". "Oh let me pay you ba-" Asta wanted to say but was interrupted when a big purple arm appeared out of nowhere. It started to attack the trio by trying to punch them. Noticing it's ki, Asta quickly pulled out his demon-slayer sword, deflecting the attack. It caused the arm to be pushed back, knocking over a shelf and landing under it.

"Yuno, Finral-senpai are you okay?" he asked the others. "We're fine" Finral answered, holding a scared Yuno in his arms. "Any idea what that thing is" the younger knight asked, preparing for another attack. The arm rose up from the rubble, but instead of pushing the rubble of him it passed right through it.

"I'm not sure what it is, but at the very least is it some kind of magic" the brunet studied the arm. "But we can't fight here. Let's lure it through my portal", Finral opened a portal.

Quickly going through it the trio made it to the open space in front of the base. "Great idea the others can now help us!" Asta complimented his senior. "Not exactly" the spatial-magic user carefully explained, hiding Yuno behind a bush. "Everyone is out on missions. And I don't know if Yami-san is here either". "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" the teen yelled out.

Suddenly not the arm passed out of the portal, but instead a man came walking through it. He was dressed in a purple cloak which covered most of his body and wore a mask that covered the upper part of face. The man sighed, "Let's make this easy for all of us" he proposed. "Just hand me over the kid and you don't have to lose spectacular".

"AS IF I AM GOING TO HAND YUNO OVER TO A CREEP LIKE YOU" Asta screamed, running towards the enemy grabbing his swords. "If that's what you want" the man opened his grimoire. " _Ghost-magic; Phantom army_ ". Out of the book a dozen cloaked creatures rose up and plunged themselves towards the Black Bull member. Asta tried to slash the floating creeps, but they evaded his attacks. Instead they grabbed the silver haired teen with their skeleton like hands, lifted him into the air and binding him.

"Asta-kun" Finral yelled out his name, wanting to cast a spell to free his comrade. "Not so fast" the enemy said, " _Ghost-magic; Giant's hand_ ". The arm from before appeared and grabbed Finral, immobilizing him. "Now then my target" the man walked for the bush that Yuno was hiding in. "Yuno-kun run" the spatial-magic user warned the child, but soon saw that the kid was too frightened to listen. He had closed his eyes and started sobbing.

The anti-magic user noticed it too and knew he had to snap the boy out if it. "YUNO LISTEN UP" he screamed, trying to get the boy's attention. Yuno opened his eyes to look at Asta. "I know it's really scary right now but I need you to be brave. You need to run towards that building and find a guy named Henry. He's a bit slow but he can help us". "I-I *sniff* can't. There's *hic* no way I can do *sniff* that" the boy responded.

"Yes you can, I believe in you" the teen encouraged him. "I haven't give up and neither has Finral. Besides the two of us are rivals right". After hearing those words the boy's eyes widened. He whipped his tears and started running towards the base. "It's no use" the masked man said, commanding some of the phantoms to go after the raven haired boy.

Just when the phantoms were almost close enough to catch Yuno, one of the brunet's portal appeared in which the small wizard quickly jumped into. The enemy turned his attention to his captives and saw that the spatial-magic user was able to free one of his arms to cast that spell. "You shouldn't have meddled" the man angrily said. He ordered to giant hand, that held the brunet, to squeeze harder. The black bull magic knight yelled out in pain. "FINRAL-SENPAI" Asta screamed in concern.

"Now then searching for a kid in that weird building is a pain so time for you guys to do the work" the enemy ordered his ghosts. " _Dark magic; Dark cloaked Black blade_ " a voice suddenly said. A few slash attacks came flying by, killing the floating creeps and freeing the brunet. Turning around the masked man saw the captain of the Black Bulls; Yami Sukehiro. In one hand held his sword cloaked in black magic, while with his other arm he lifted the small boy to his chest.

"You've got some serious guts to mess with my squad and frighten a small child. I hope you're prepared for the consequences" he threatened. "Shit" the man realizing he could not beat a captain and started to run towards the forest. "Oi Asta hurry up and stop the guy before he gets away" the captain ordered. "But Captain Yami I'm still being bonded by these things" the teen protested.

"Huh?" the older male responded. "Both this kid and Finral were surpassing their limits. So you have no other excuse than doing the same" he said, helping Finral up. "I-I understand" Asta quickly said. Thinking quickly the anti-magic user used his teeth to hold up Demon-Dweller sword. Using all the strength he could muster he threw the sword at the man running by.

The sword pierced the man's leg, cancelling out his magic and immobilizing him. "Good work" Yami said, taking a smoke from his cigarette.

* * *

 **Ah finally done with a new chapter. I really should work on a schedule. Man I can really see that I haven't written in a long time.**

 **Did anyone else feel kind of weird when the realized that the ship of Asta and Yuno is that one between brothers. No one? Just me? Okay.**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
